


Lume's Leftovers

by LuxuriouslyLuminescent



Category: ATEEZ (Band), EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arabian Nights Fusion, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Attempted Kidnapping, Childhood, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Magic, Mentions of Taeyong and Winwin, Prince Song Mingi, Summer Vacation, Trade Port AU, kind of because I took a lot of inspo from middle eastern cultures, kyungsoo is a bookseller/repairman, merchant shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxuriouslyLuminescent/pseuds/LuxuriouslyLuminescent
Summary: This is where I'll be dumping ideas that came to me that I no longer feel like writing.I'll be updating/changing tags and the rating as I keep adding to this, so keep an eye out.
Kudos: 2





	1. JonGi Runway Prince AU

**Author's Note:**

> This one was something I was really excited for. It was gonna be a JonGi adventure, but I really don't have the energy to write any more of this.

Mingi had been running for days on end. His muscles ached terribly, shivering, and the biting chill of the coming winter seeped into his bones as he stumbled through a seemingly endless forest. A strong grip on his lungs told him he was getting sick, like he always did in the winter, his clothes offering no protection against the unrelenting cold. The mud soaking his shoes was no help, either. Desperately he wanted to stop, let himself have a decent break, but he couldn’t.  _ They _ would find him…

  
  
  


The first-born prince. The rightful heir to the throne. Gaidos’s treasure.

That was who Mingi was meant to be. The prince of all princes, a gem amongst the rest. His parents had expected a healthy, strong heir when Mingi was born, awaiting happily the day he would join them. However, when the fateful day finally arrived, they were met with an unforeseen complication. 

Mingi was weak, laying feebly at death’s doorstep. Illness plagued him for a full fortnight after his birth. The King and Queen were relieved to find that their son would live on, but they were unprepared still for the consequences of the sickness.

Frequent sickness took over Mingi, especially during the changing of the seasons. He remained bedridden for weeks recovering his strength. He wasn’t allowed out of the castle walls without supervision and was barred from the physical half of his princely studies. 

Words couldn’t describe how upset Mingi felt as he watched the other boys play down in the courtyard. He was the only boy in the castle that wasn’t outside, running freely and having fun. No one his age played with him because he was forbidden from leaving the castle walls. He only had his parents, his tutor, and his nursemaid, but even they couldn’t spare him much attention. 

Mingi’s days continued like this-- spending mornings studying with his tutor, wandering the halls looking for something or someone to play with, joining his parents for dinner, and returning to his chambers so that he may do it all over again. Very few things broke his routine, but whenever something different happened, it was noteworthy. 

During his fourth year, his parents welcomed his brother, Minho, into the world, with much fanfare. Mingi had never seen the castle so busy. Not even on his father’s own birthday. A week-long celebration was held for Minho’s birth and Mingi was allowed to join the joyous occasion outside the castle walls. 

He and Minho spent many days together, stumbling through the halls and playing anywhere they pleased. Mingi’s days seemed less bleak with Minho by his side. Finally, he had someone to spend his time with, even if Minho couldn’t do the things Mingi could.

Of course, his fun did not last as Minho grew and joined the other boys outside the castle walls. His days of sitting and watching the others came back just as fast as they’d left him. 

“Can I please join the other boys?” He asked his father one night at dinner. 

“You may not, child. You lack the strength. When you get stronger, you may leave the castle walls,” his father told him. 

There was no more talk of going out after that. 

  
  
  


It was his tenth year and Minho’s sixth when their sister, Minseo, was born. Mingi was as excited as the day he’d met Minho, but his excitement was cut short when he wasn’t allowed to meet her. 

"You'll get her sick, child. Until she is strong enough, you may not see her," his mother said, barring him from going into Minseo's room. 

When the festivities began, Mingi joined his brother out of the stone walls, only to be whisked back inside. He was told that he would be unable to join due to his studies. The workload increased significantly as he got older and closer to his coronation. Begrudgingly he sat inside and worked, only wishing he could have just the slightest bit of freedom to join the celebration. 

The years passed quickly as Mingi grew further. It seemed he grew taller every night and hard muscle began forming where there once was none, causing much stress to the royal tailor. Sickness plagued him less and less, though it became more severe whenever it struck. With his condition improving, Mingi asked his parents to let him venture outside the castle more frequently, maybe to even train with the other boys. 

“No. You are too far behind them. It is better if you study by yourself,” he was told. 

“But I simply want to join the others--”

“No. What I said is final, boy.”

He couldn’t understand why he was restrained to such lengths. He tried his best to impress his parents, maybe even sway their opinion so that he might be granted a request. There wasn’t much he asked for. He wanted someone to talk to that wasn’t his tutor, or his books. 

A friend. That was all he wanted. 

  
  
  


As he grew older, he became more aware of his reality. The parts of his life he hadn’t paid much attention to before.

It began with his birthday on his fourteenth year. He’d awoken excitedly and rushed to get ready. He was expecting something grand from his parents, his coronation not being too far away. At breakfast, he awaited congratulations from his parents, practically vibrating in his seat. Minho and Minseo had already wished him a happy birthday before they’d arrived. 

“Good morning, children,” his mother said, smiling at them each briefly. 

“Good morning mother!” Mingi said. He smiled brightly at her, awaiting his congratulations.

She simply nodded in his direction before settling into her meal. 

“Good morning father!” He said to his father. He was given a grunt of acknowledgement. 

He wanted to press on, ask them if they knew why he was so excited, but the stern looks on their faces discouraged any further conversation.

His day went on with many other congratulations from anyone he saw passing through the halls. A gift of a book was given to him by his tutor, whom he thanked profusely, letting the wide smile on his face shine freely. 

When he visited the kitchens for his afternoon snack, the cooks surprised him with something sweet. A pastry reserved for dinners with guests, but Mingi adored them, so he was allowed them on his birthday. 

When dinner came around, Mingi’s favorite dishes were laid out across the table. 

“What’s all this?” His mother said as she entered the room. She took her seat, looking toward the cook standing in idly by. 

“It’s for Prince Mingi’s fourteenth year.” The chef said. 

His mother and father both stared wide-eyed at the chef, blatantly taken aback. 

“O-oh! My goodness, how could we have forgotten!” His mother rushed over to him and gave him a smothering hug. “Happy birthday, my dear.”

“Happy birthday, boy.” His father called from across the table. 

Hesitantly, Mingi returned his mother’s embrace. He couldn’t help but feel upset, disappointed even, that they had forgotten. The only day that was supposed to be about him. 

Tears swam in his vision the whole meal. The ordinarily comforting taste of his most treasured foods didn’t help his mood. As soon as he finished, he ran for his room. He couldn’t remember how long he’d spent sniffling into his pillow before falling into a dreamless sleep. 

Similar incidents continually occurred with his parents. After a particularly good day at class, he went to his parents for praise at his hard work, but was met with indifference. 

“It is what we expect from you. Be sure to do better next time, boy.” 

Winter came and he’d fallen ill once again, bedridden without an ounce of strength in his body. All he asked for was to see his mother to help his mood. Two weeks passed, and so did his illness, his mother never showing. 

There was to be a hunt once spring bloomed to life. For once, sickness didn’t come to Mingi, and he couldn’t have been happier. 

He’d gone to the Hall to seek counsel with his father. That’s where he spent most of his time during the day, so Mingi took the chance to ask if he could join the hunt.

Few counselors were littered about the room, talking amongst themselves and looking over numerous scrolls. Mingi’s arrival didn’t turn any heads except his father’s. 

“What is it you require, boy?” His father sighed as he approached. 

Mingi bowed his head politely before dropping on one knee. “Father, I wish to join you and the knights on the hunt.” 

“No,” his father said sternly. “I have told you countless times, you are not allowed beyond the gates.”

“But Father, I am not sick, nor am I weak. I’ve trained as you’ve told me. I am not asking to hunt alongside you all, I simply wish to accompany you and see the forest up close.” 

“Have I not explained to you the rules?” His father glowered. 

“Yes, but--”

“SILENCE, BOY!” His father barked. Mingi winced at the sound, shrinking in on himself. 

“I will not have you challenge my authority in my own court. What I have said is final, it will not change no matter how you feel. We have rules for a reason, do we not? I know you to be a smart one, boy. Use that head of yours and know your place. Do you understand?”

Mingi’s ear burned shamefully as he felt the stares of the counselors on him. Without a word, he nodded, and took his leave. 

  
  
  


One day, after a good week of work, his tutor told him to take the day off.

“All you do is study, take a break,” they said. 

So he did.

There wasn’t much to do around, and so he found himself spending his time with Minseo. She was still young, only six years, and so she was left in the care of a nursemaid. 

He found them in the courtyard, picking at flowers and weaving them into intricate crowns. He joined them and wove a few crowns himself. The task didn’t hold Minseo’s attention for long and she left her misshapen crown on the grass in favor of walking around. 

“Go after her,” the nurse smiled, prodding him towards his sister, “She loves to be chased.”

Minseo’s airy giggles filtered through the courtyard as she waddled away from Mingi. Slowly, he walked after her, a pleasant smile creeping onto his face. She picked up the pace and managed to trip over a rock in the process. Mingi scooped her up before she hit the ground, swinging her up into the air. He spun her around a few times, Minseo laughing wildly and squealing in delight. 

Their fun ended when their mother ran out into the courtyard. 

“MINGI!” She shrieked, face contorted in panic. Minseo was ripped from his arms unceremoniously, a look of distress crossing her face. 

“How  _ dare _ you,” she seethed, “You… You insolent  _ child _ !" 

A helpless whimper left Minseo as his mother struck him across the cheek. 

"Keep your terrible, bumbling hands away from my precious darling!" 

Mingi’s head hung low as his mother whisked Minseo away, the nursemaid following quickly after. 

Mingi didn’t join them for dinner that night.

He couldn’t bear to see his mother after she had hit him. Never in his life had she done that. Not even his father had put his hands on him, even when his anger seemed it would burst from him, raining down relentlessly on Mingi. Their harsh nature towards him seemed to increase each day. There was always something he did wrong, a reason for them to unleash scalding remarks onto him, as if he were incapable of being hurt by their words. 

It did, in fact, hurt. Sometimes Mingi didn’t know if he would be able to bear the pain alone, letting his tears flow freely when he was in his room, lonely and vulnerable in the late hours of the night. He was his only consolidation, his only source of strength to get through it. There wasn’t any other he could rely on. He hadn’t been granted such luxury by the cruel restraints set by his father. Mingi tried his best not to let his emotions get the best of him, but at times like then, he couldn’t help but let them reign free. 

He could only tell himself that things would get better.

  
  
  


The halls were bustling with activity on his eighteenth year. 

The year of his coronation. 

A week was left before the crown was passed to him, and Mingi couldn’t have been more unprepared. 

A restlessness had taken over him. He could feel something inside of him bubbling up, humming to life in his bones, itching under his skin. The only thing he could blame it on was the nervousness. 

People were asking him questions, asking for opinions that they wouldn’t care for on any other occasion. Nights were filled with memorising speeches upon speeches, and being tailored to fit clothing he’d only seen his father in. There were even dance lessons he had to take. For what, he didn’t know, but dancing was dreadfully boring. 

The days passed by quickly, with everyone wishing him luck the closer the day got. Weakness befell him at the thought of the ceremony, though. A responsibility of a lifetime was being handed to him. The lives of an entire kingdom would rest on his shoulders in a matter of days, but he hadn’t the slightest clue how to handle it. He hadn’t even been allowed the chance to leave the castle gates, how could he be responsible for lands and people he’d never seen before? Every moment since he was born was spent preparing him for such a task, yet he couldn’t feel more overwhelmed. 

  
  
  


On the eve of the coronation, Mingi found himself terribly anxious and unable to eat anything at dinner. 

“Excuse me, I need to prepare myself for the ceremony tomorrow.” He mumbled before leaving the dining hall. He all but ran to his room, dodging servants in the hall clumsily. The nervousness was taking over him and he needed some space. No one would bother him in his room. No one ever did.

He entered, letting the door shut behind him and immediately made for the window. He shoved it open and looked up into the sparkling night. A few deep breaths of the crisp, late autumn air distracted his mind. The crunch of leaves underfoot carried under his window through the courtyard. He thought everyone had gone back to their quarters for the night, as they did when the sun had set. He paid it no mind and looked back up at the stars. 

His eyes wandered, taking in the glittering expanse in wonder. How so many stars could fit so tightly knit together was beyond him, it just had to be some sort of magic. 

He sighed and made for his bed. 

_ Move. _

A tug in his gut pulled him sideways, knocking him into the bedframe. An object flew in through the window and right on the spot he was just standing in. Eyes wide, he stared at the object. Sparks flew from it, and before he could lean down and inspect it, the thing exploded and filled the room with smoke. For a moment, he still didn’t move, unsure of what to do. Smoke clouded his vision and his lungs constricted. 

He stumbled forward, covering his mouth as he tried to make it to the door. He heard it swing open, the familiar creak coming from right in front of him. Stars flashed in his vision when the hard wood collided with his head.

He collapsed onto the floor. 

A voice mumbled something above him before he felt hands grab him, yanking him up and throwing him over a shoulder. He struggled to get out of the person’s grip, but they held tight to him. Mingi’s vision was clearing, giving him a view of his captor’s thick hunting boots, and the blade strapped to their thigh. 

They were moving now, running so fast Mingi could barely register the floor moving under them. 

He knew they had leapt out the window when he felt the cold air hit him. They hit the ground with a thump, Mingi’s head bouncing painfully, and his captor took off running again. Mingi looked around frantically for a guard, a knight, anyone who would be out at the late hour, only to see no one. 

They passed through the main gate and ran through a thicket, onto a cobbled path Mingi had never seen before. It was unlit and rough, and Mingi was becoming dizzy from his captor’s quick movements. He still struggled to get out of their grip and pounded his fists weakly onto their back. 

His captor tripped, loosening his grip on Mingi, and he slid down onto the ground. He scrambled to his feet and faced his captor. His vision was failing him, but he could clearly see the white mask covering the man’s face and the blade in his hand.

He could feel his heart racing and sweat dripping down his back. Shaking, he backed away, staring wildly at the man. A burning sensation swirled in his stomach. His fingers tingled, a product of what he thought was his anxiety brewing over.

The man took a step. Mingi scrambled backwards, falling onto the firm dirt. His breathing was becoming more and more labored. Heat was building up inside of him. An airy, light-headed feeling washed over him, taking away the pain eating away at him. 

The man froze for a moment. Mingi could feel the disbelief coming off of the man in waves, but it wavered, and the man lunged.

Mingi let out a scream. Then darkness overtook him. 

  
  
  


He woke up already walking through the forest, beaten and bruised from a fight he couldn’t remember. The air was cold and he knew not where he was, but he knew he had to keep running. Everything in him screamed for him to run and never to stop. 

The man’s mask appeared in his mind, and he continued hurriedly. 

Weakness plagued him as he wasn’t getting enough air. His legs, after days of near non-stop walking, would give out soon. He tried to rest during the night, but he was plagued by a nightmare he couldn’t remember. So, he kept walking, stumbling blindly in the night, hoping to find escape. 

A rock in his path sent him sprawling onto the hard ground. His head crashed into the ground, sending his vision to the stars, and leaving him weaker than he already had been. He tried to pull himself up, gathering what little strength he had left. Mud underneath his arms made it difficult. He struggled to get up, feeling the last ounce of strength leave him as he collapsed back onto the freezing mud and dead leaves. The crunch of the dead leaves filled his ears as he curled in on himself, wrapping his arms around himself and bringing his knees up to his chest.

_ Sleep. _

He settled in as comfortably as he could with a sigh, and let his eyes close. 


	2. KaiSoo Arabesque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an unfinished first chapter for like another romance adventure that I don't want to finish. Kyungsoo was gonna meet Kai, an ex-prince from some country and fall into some drama with Kai's past. It was a novel idea at the time, but I really don't have much to work with here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my favorite out of anything I've ever written

The golden sun rises steadily over the horizon. The faint sound of carts and footsteps sound outside of Kyungsoo’s window, telling him he also needs to get up and start his day. Slowly, he rises from his thick, cotton mattress and stretches to relieve the ache from his limbs. He stands to move the curtains so that the sun can shine through. The scene down below is the same as any other morning. His neighbors are all headed to work, dressed in light, flowing robes that keep the heat of the day at bay, and carrying their wares towards the market. The day starts early, and he supposes he should’ve been up earlier, but wishing he’d gotten up is only a waste of time. So, he readies himself for the day ahead of him. The clothing he chose consisted of a white Qamis, matching white pants, an outer robe, and a simple kufi. Hopefully it wouldn’t get too hot during the day, or else he’d regret wearing the robe. 

He headed to the next room over, which was his kitchen. Breakfast was simple, too. Just bread, water, and a few dates. He wasn’t big on cooking and his kitchen was too small to make extravagant meals, especially so early in the morning. If he so chose to, he could get himself a bigger house, but since he lived by himself, it wasn’t at the top of his priorities. 

He popped the last date in his mouth and walked over to his bedroom. The sheepskin bag he kept his daily supplies in sat in the corner of the room right next to his reading nook. The bag was slung on his shoulder and he walked back to the kitchen. The date seed leftover was spit into his wastebin, more of a pot actually, and he headed out. 

People were already filling the streets. Towards the market is where they were all headed. It’s where most of the residents made their living, after all. His shop was a modest bookshop closer to the pier than most. That allowed the visiting sailors easy access and for there to be more foot traffic. 

The rich smells of frankincense, spices, and perfume permeated the air as he walked through the market. Shopkeepers called out to any passerbys in hopes of getting them to buy something. Kyungsoo dodged them easily, having been used to their incessant talks of rare finds and promises of quality goods. Any experienced Merchant knew that those selling this far into the city were selling for much higher prices and lower quality. They couldn’t afford to secure a spot down farther in Al-Amas, or The Diamond, so they couldn’t afford high quality goods. Kyungsoo himself was lucky enough to have a business partner who gave him such an elusive spot. The man, Chanyeol, was a decent merchant who travelled far and wide, bringing luxurious items to the port of Al-Zahr. 

Many familiar faces greeted Kyungsoo on his way. Most notably the grandmother who graciously shared her extra olives with him, and his friend Baekhyun, who ran a lucrative jewelry shop right in the heart of The Diamond. 

“Kyungsoo! Good morning, you’re later than normal, aren’t you?” Baekhyun grinned as he walked in stride with Kyungsoo. He was right, but Baekhyun was never this early, unless he had actual business to attend to. 

“And you’re early. What’s happening?” He gave his friend a questioning look. 

“Oh, some guy is coming to buy this ring for his fiance, so I told him to come early so that the nice ones aren’t gone before he can see them.” Baekhyun answered. Indeed he had business. Kyungsoo wondered how Baekhyun could be so lazy and still be in business, but kept it to himself. 

“Oh, he’s already here.” Baekhyun said. A man was standing right in front of his shop, looking around nervously. “I’ll see you at noon?”

“Yeah.” Kyungsoo nodded. He waved to his friend as he continued his walk. As he got closer and closer to the harbor, the smell of saltwater tickled his nose. The crowd changed from mostly local city goers to an assortment of sailors. Kyungsoo wasn’t a big fan of the sailors, only because of the trouble they caused in the Diamond, but they brought him business nonetheless. 

His shop was just ahead, standing in all it’s plain glory. There wasn’t much fanfare in the decorations he put up on them. It didn’t seem like a good idea to make his shop seem like it was something enticing when he just sold books and mended them. 

The canvas awning was propped up, giving him shade from the unforgiving sun, and shade for the books he’d put out for any passerby to glance at. The last time he left a book out in the sun, it baked and he had to take it out of the selection. Even with his extensive knowledge of repairing books, it was unsalvageable. 

Walking into the shop, the back wall and the wall immediately to the right are covered by short, but sturdy wooden bookshelves. They were a gift from a merchant who owed him a favor a while ago. The floor of the shop was occupied by a few tables displaying a number of popular books, including the latest scientific journals, foreign books, and a number of religious scriptures. His little set up in the back left corner was a counter with a small working space behind it. Two chests sat up against the left wall. The first, a locked, metal bound chest contained his earnings and a few rare books he refused to leave out during the night. The second was a wooden chest that held his repair tools and materials. He sat his bag next to the two chests and took out a book he’d been working on, then placed it on the work table. 

The back room was where he kept all his extra goods and his repairs. All of the finished books were placed in a stack, wrapped in parchment and bow, and left with a small thank you note. He was a little backed up on his repairs, so he grabbed another four books to work on during the day. 

  
  


As the sun rises higher into the sky, The Diamond becomes more and more busy. Kyungsoo sees a few people come into his shop. They’re mostly looking, but he did convince some of them to buy a book that’s been very popular in the market. Some journal on the study of magic in the West. Kyungsoo’s read a lot about magic, only because of his profession, and it’s intriguing to see how far fetched people can make magic seem. People buy the books that tell tales of creatures that lure sailors into the sea with song, only to drag them to their watery deaths. Or they describe flying creatures that breathe fire and hoard the riches, which no one can explain how they’ve got their hands on, and it bothers Kyungsoo. The most magic he’s seen is a sailor using it to make his cart follow him around, and a speaking cat running around the harbor. 

The last hours before noon are bleak. A few of his neighboring shopkeepers visit him and make smalltalk. The tailor from two shops down told him that she heard from one of the bakers that the ironsmith’s son is having an affair with the banker’s daughter. She also told him to watch out for a public duel because the banker heard about it, as well as the innkeeper, who’s daughter is engaged to the ironsmith’s son; The Innkeeper threatened the Ironsmith’s son, and the Ironsmith was not happy, even more so than he was with his son. But, the Banker also wants to get back at the Ironsmith’s son, so the Ironsmith and his son were going to do a dual battle with the two fathers. That is, if the authorities don’t get involved. Gossip travels fast. 

She left after telling him to avoid the south end of The Diamond for the next few days. There wasn’t even a reason for him to go there, so it wouldn’t be a problem. 

The booming echo of bells ringing told Kyungsoo it was noon, and therefore time to close up shop for the hour. He gathered the books from outside as well as the rare books out on display, and put them inside the metal chest. The lock was checked twice before he grabbed his bag, went outside, and took the awning down. 

Fortunately for Kyungsoo, the heat wasn’t unbearable like it had been the last few days, so he waited outside the shop for Baekhyun. Even after the sun had dipped low beyond the horizon, the heat lingered like the bitterness of medicine. Baekhyun often insisted that they go out and have a drink to get rid of the heat and even bribed Kyungsoo saying that he’d pay for him. The prospect of a cold drink on a hot night was more enticing than he wanted to admit, and it wasn’t like his evenings were busy, so he caved in. He didn’t make mistakes often. He tried his best to make the best decisions possible, but a few sips of whatever choice drink Baekhyun gave him almost always ended in an embarrassing story to hear the next day. 

“Hey!” He heard Baekhyun call. The man was running towards him, bag strapped onto his back, and something in his hand. 

“Look what I just came across.” Baekhyun held up a large, silver ring with a ruby in it. There were intricate engravings in it, reading out in a language Kyungsoo couldn’t understand. 

“I got this,” He said waving it around, “From a sailor coming from an island. Said he found it just washed up on the beach, which we both know isn’t true, but I bet you Chanyeol can give me something good for this.”

“Sure.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and started walking. They were meeting Chanyeol down at the harbor. The man had just arrived at the port after a two month long journey. Before he left, he’d promised a bigger haul than the last, claiming that he hadn’t enough time to gather their materials in favor of bigger buyers. 

“Hopefully he has some diamond for me, it’s getting more popular these days and I know if anyone can find it, it’s him.” Baekhyun said. 

“No matter how much he likes you, he wouldn’t give you diamond even if you begged him.” Kyungsoo snorted, dodging a swing from his friend. 

“You underestimate my charms, Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun smirked. Well, the times when Baekhyun literally begged Chanyeol for certain pieces says otherwise. 

The salty air of the harbor enveloped the two as they walked down towards the docks. Chanyeol’s ship was one of the more sizeable ships docked there, painted a deep maroon with cream sails. He was a skilled merchant and sailor who could afford to have a more lavish ship compared to the usual cargo vessels. 

Large crates carrying a variety of different wares were sitting on the dock right next to the ship, awaiting their rightful owners. Kyungsoo could see Chanyeol on the ship, giving out orders and chatting with another merchant Kyungsoo had seen on a few occasions. 

Baekhyun led the way up the gangplank and maneuvered past the sailors still unloading cargo. Chanyeol immediately perked up when he saw them approaching, giving them a bright smile. 

“Guys! It’s been a while!” He laughed, wrapping them both up in a bone crushing hug. 

“Yeah it has...” Kyungsoo groaned. Chanyeol didn’t know his own strength sometimes. Baekhyun managed to escape the hug, being as skinny as he is, and was dusting himself off. 

“You can hug me after you bathe.” Baekhyun frowned. “Anyway, how was the voyage? Bump into any sea serpents? Sirens?”

“Of course they didn’t.” Kyungsoo scoffed. Chanyeol let go of him, but kept an arm slung over his shoulder. 

“No, but we did bump into some interesting goods on the way. Come on, I’ll show you.” Chanyeol started walking, but he didn’t let go of Kyungsoo, forcing him to follow. He tripped on the ribbed gangplank as Chanyeol kept walking, disregarding Kyungsoo’s struggle. They stopped in front of a smaller crate with a lock on it, unlike the rest of the crates that were nailed shut. 

“I got these,” Chanyeol said as he unlocked the chest, “Off of an island on the Eastern shores.”

He opened the crate to reveal a pile of dull armor. 

“That’s it?” Baekhyun frowned. 

“Baekhyun, this isn’t just any armor. This is the armor of one of the Beasts.” 

The story of the Beasts varies based on who’s telling it, but the simplest version Kyungsoo can think of is that they were a monsterous band of cavalrymen that belonged to a Northern kingdom that no longer exists. How one had died on the Eastern Shore so far from home was beyond Kyungsoo. No soldier could’ve killed him, so it had to have been pirates. 

“And who are you going to sell that to?” Kyungsoo raised his eyebrow at the taller man. 

“I’m stopping by the Green Isles when I set sail once again, so I’ll sell it there to a man I know who won’t pass up my offer.” Chanyeol explained, shutting the crate and locking it back up. 

“Nevermind about me, let’s get you your wares, shall we?” Chanyeol walked over to another crate, mind you that none of them have labels on them, and looked towards Kyungsoo. 

“These are your books. I came across a few Academic pieces as well as some from that popular author down in the Red Hills. He said that these books are even better than the last, but I’ll leave that up to you. I’m only asking 35 gold pieces for the whole thing.”

“Show me the books and then we’ll have a deal.” Kyungsoo shook his head. 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes before calling up to the ship for a tool. He lifted his open palm into the air, and surprisingly, a tool fell right into it. No time was wasted prying the top of the crate off. Kyungsoo inspected the books, noting that none of them had any noticeable wear, and counted all 20 books he’d requested and 45 extras. Courtesy of his favorite overachiever. 

“I still don’t understand how you keep these from getting soaked while they’re stored.” Kyungsoo wondered out loud, handing Chanyeol his gold. 

“You know I’m the best, Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol winked at him. “Okay, Baekhyun, I’ve got your jewelry just over here.”

The two wandered off as Kyungsoo carefully placed all of his books into his bag. It was a tight squeeze getting every single book into his bag, but he managed to secure the button without any of them spilling out. He walked over to join the two who were raving to each other about a piece in Baekhyun’s hands. 

“Kyungsoo, look, I told you he’d get me diamonds!” Baekhyun presented the dazzling piece to Kyungsoo, and there were indeed quite a few diamonds glittering clearly in the sunlight. 

“But how much is he willing to part with it for?” 

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol for the answer. 

“If it was anyone else I’d ask 50,000 gold, but for you, 10,000.” Chanyeol smiled. 

“How about I give you 5,000 and you take this ring?” Baekhyun fished the silver ring from out of his pocket earlier. 

“Are you sure you want to pay me with it? It looks like it could fetch a higher price than 5,000.” Chanyeol took the ring from him and examined it closely, even taking an eyepiece out of his pocket to get a closer look. 

“Well if you say that…” Baekhyun mumbled. 

“This is the ring of a Western navy admiral. Where’d you get this Baekhyun?”

“Some pirate sold it to me for 2,000 silver pieces. Said he found it in the Eastern Shores.” Baekhyun shrugged. Chanyeol frowned, obviously thinking about something troubling. 

The frown dissipated in favor of one of his smiles again. “Oh well, how much do you want for it? I know a captain who’ll be interested.”

“You know I’m not taking this for anything less than 200,000.” Baekhyun scoffed. 

“How about the diamond piece and 190,000?” Chanyeol offered. 

“Oh, so now  _ you’re  _ the one bargaining? Deal.” Baekhyun wrapped the diamond piece in some paper and placed it in his bag. 

“Now, tell me how much for the rest.” He continued as he picked through the rest of the glittering accessories. The rest of the haul was standard. Golden necklaces and rings inlaid with gorgeous crystalline gems. Silver was becoming increasingly popular, so Chanyeol had brought a few for Baekhyun. 

It didn’t take long for Baekhyun to settle the exchange with Chanyeol and put the pieces in his bag, thankfully. They’d wasted quite a bit of their break, so they had to get going. 

They were about to say their farewells when someone walked up to their group. “Excuse me for a moment. Can I borrow him?” The stranger gestured toward Chanyeol. 

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun could only nod in response, transfixed by the stranger’s charming smile. 

“He’s definitely a siren.” Baekhyun said as the stranger led Chanyeol away. 

“He  _ is  _ very attractive.” Kyungsoo agreed. He’d seen many people having worked in The Diamond for years, but he’d never seen any man quite as beautiful as that stranger. His tanned skin gave him away as Northern, but aside from that, Kyungsoo couldn’t tell where he was from. The Northern men he’d seen were rugged, not beautiful, they didn’t have smooth faces and full, pink lips like that stranger did. 

The stranger talked animatedly with Chanyeol. It almost seemed as if they’d known each other forever. Chanyeol hadn’t mentioned any handsome strangers, though. 

“Do you think he’s taken?” Baekhyun nudged Kyungsoo with his elbow playfully. He even threw in a wink. 

“You wouldn’t even have a chance if he was. Plus, he looks like a traveller. He wouldn’t stick around for anyone.” Kyungsoo said

The conversation ended between Chanyeol and the stranger. They walked back over to the two. 

“Guys, sorry about that. This is Kai, I met him at a port a week ago. Said he was headed to Al-Zahr, so I let him come aboard.” Chanyeol nodded towards the stranger. 

“It’s nice to meet you both.” Kai dipped his head. A Northern greeting. 

“Welcome, I guess. I’m Baekhyun.” 

“And I’m Kyungsoo.”

They both returned his greeting. 

“If you don’t mind, I have to go and take care of some business. I do hope to see you around sometime.” Kai bowed again and took off. 

There was something strange yet alluring about him.

“Well, i’m sure you both have better things to do than watch me haggle with other merchants, so you should head out, too.” Chanyeol gave them both a brief hug before turning and walking back onto the ship. 

“He’s right, and I’m hungry anyway, so let’s go see what Miss Talia made today.” Baekhyun nodded. He started walking, Kyungsoo following in stride. 

Since it was noon, most of the traffic shifted to the southern end of The Diamond. It hosted a collection of taverns, inns, and restaurants. The amount of variety wasn’t matched by any other market in the city. Him and Baekhyun usually only stopped at one place, though. It was a small little kitchen run by a little old lady named Miss Talia. There wasn’t a menu or anything, just was she’d decided to make for the day, and it never disappointed. Sometimes she was gracious enough to send them away with something to take home. 

There was less shouting around the southern end, only because there weren’t people shouting at every stall and storefront for you to come and buy whatever trinkets they were selling. The only sounds were ringing conversations, the clang of pots and pans, and the crackle of open fires. 

They arrived at Miss Talia’s savoring the cool interior of the building after walking all the way from the harbor. 

“My boys! Come in, come in, sit down.” Miss Talia ushered them to a table as soon as she laid eyes on them. She sat them down in a corner with a low table and plush cushions as seats. 

“How are you? Get any rude customers today?” Baekhyun asked, giving her one a smile. 

“Oh, you know, the sailors think they can come in and push me around, but I can handle myself.” Talia waved him off. “Let me get you boys something to eat, I’ll be right back.”

“You’d think she’d want someone to come and help her in here, right?” Baekhyun mused, watching Miss Talia shuffle towards the kitchen. 

“Why don’t you give up Taeyong and let him work for her instead?” Kyungsoo offered. Taeyong was Baekhyun’s beloved apprentice. He didn’t do much aside from sell the jewelry, but Baekhyun insisted that he was going to teach him the art of becoming a Jeweler one day. Baekhyun himself was a poor jeweler in Kyungsoo’s eyes. He almost never made his own pieces, just fixed the ones his customers brought in and convinced the others to buy. 

“Never. I couldn’t even get him to leave if I wanted. He’s attached.” Baekhyun sighed like he wasn’t just as attached to him. 

“Why don’t you get an apprentice?” It was Baekhyun’s turn to throw the questions. 

“I don’t need one.” Kyungsoo shrugged. At least  _ he _ thought he didn’t need one. Everything was fine, and his business wasn’t exactly busy enough to warrant an apprentice. The books he received to repair weren’t often in such disrepair that it took more than a week to repair them, so every repair was done in a timely manner. Plus, teaching wasn’t his strong suit. 

DÉSOLÉ C'EST TOUT :(


	3. Chenji Summer/Lifeguarding AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little summer romance I had planned for ChenJi. It obvioiusly didn't work out because I don't plan on continuing this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This goes out to the kids who hated being home because of their parents!!!!

Summertime was the most dreaded part of the year for Jisung. While his peers and handful of friends were getting excited, dreaming about vacations and no school, Jisung became nauseous just thinking about summer. His normal summer was nothing like theirs. It was endless days alone, boredom, and when he couldn’t escape the house without a good reason. He wished he craved the freedom from school, the days spent inside with the freezing a/c or spending the whole day under the burning sun, but that wasn’t his reality. The only good thing about summer was the lack of homework. He hated homework with every fiber in his body. 

The first day of summer break wasn’t too bad. He spent the whole day with his older friends Jaemin and Jeno. They both had cars, so they could get out any time they wanted, and take Jisung to hangout. He enjoyed himself, busting his ass when they went to a roller rink, and watching Jaemin and Jeno race around the track. They skated until they got bored of it, then went to an arcade. The arcade in town wasn’t anything special. It had a lot of old games and boring prizes, but they loved going. Jisung personally held the highest record on the Pac-Man machine at the very back of the place. It was older than he was and the buttons were no longer the color they were originally painted. He liked the endless nature of the game. It helped him escape the long, dragging hours of the day, especially during the summer. 

He decided to forgo Pac-Man that day in favor of playing rounds of Skee Ball and Hoops with Jeno and Jaemin. There wasn’t much to win, but he still enjoyed competing with the older boys, counting scores and keeping track of who has the most points. 

The sun had dipped halfway into the horizon when they finally left the arcade. The sky was painted a fiery red, with hints of pink and purple at the edges of the sun’s rays. They decided to watch the sunset before heading over to the local ice cream place to enjoy one more treat for the day. 

It took less than 3 minutes for the sun to sink under the horizon, leaving the sky glowing with the moon, stars, and the town lights. The ice cream place wasn’t too busy, and they enjoyed their cones outside, looking up at the stars. Jisung would admit that he didn’t want the day to end. Tomorrow would probably be bleak. There wasn’t much he could do at home, and Jaemin and Jeno started work, so he would be left to entertain himself. Well, at least try to entertain himself. 

He was dropped at home right before his curfew. His mother wasn’t awake, but his father was sitting on the couch in the living room, watching TV. 

“Be home earlier next time, Jisung.” He said, not sparing a glance. Jisung mumbled a yes before heading upstairs. He made a quick trip to his room before heading to the bathroom to take an equally quick shower. Afterwards, he laid down in bed, scrolling through social media on his phone. A picture of himself and Jeno mid-scream during a match of Hoops popped up, courtesy of Jaemin. He smiled, savouring the memories he would have to remember for the next few weeks. 

There wasn’t much else to see, so he plugged his phone into it’s charger and laid back, staring at the ceiling. The glow-in-the-dark stars he’d put up when he was in elementary school shone faintly overhead. They were probably the only thing notable in his room. Everything else was plain and boring, just like himself. 

He rolled over on his side and closed his eyes. He didn’t want a boring summer. He wanted something new, something completely different from what he’d been going through since Middle school. Maybe something will happen, he thought to himself, clinging onto the words as he drifted off. 

  
  
  


It was the second week of summer break. Jisung was holed up in his room, laying bored on his bed. He’d been texting Donghyuck for the majority of the morning. Apparently, Donghyuck had been shipped off to a musician’s camp for the next two weeks and his roommate was insufferable. Donghyuck didn’t say much other than they had opposite personalities and that he couldn’t stand the guy. Jisung tried to offer some advice, y’know, the standard why don’t you try to get along, but of course he was blown off. He was met with a blatant “no.” so he didn’t try to say anything else. 

The conversation died soon after, so Jisung was all alone, with himself. After a few minutes of just laying on his back, he decided he wanted to go on a walk. So, he grabbed a pair of tennis shoes and left the house. 

The clock read 11:30 a.m. when he left. The sun was almost at its peak, but it wasn’t that hot out. It was probably around 80 degrees. A gentle breeze blew by, brushing strands of hair out of Jisung’s vision. Not too much was happening in the neighborhood, since summer had just begun and adults still had to work during the day. He saw a few children running through the streets, playing and screaming with each other. Older kids were on bikes and scooters. They congregated around stop signs and street signs, which made crossing the street kind of awkward. 

He meandered through several parts of the neighborhood. He lived in the congregation of single family homes and townhouses, whereas the block over, had bigger homes. The blocks with bigger houses had more commotion going on, since there were more children. He walked by several busy yards, including a yard sale who had way too many things on their lawn. There was even a washer? 

He kept walking. 

As he reached the end of the block, he passed the house his older brother, Taeyong, used to frequent before he moved away for college. He couldn’t remember exactly every single friend that Taeyong had that lived in that house, but he did remember Winwin. He was the most interesting of the friends Taeyong had, in Jisung’s opinion. He rarely talked, but when he did, he always had something interesting to talk about, like his training back at home in China. Jisung didn’t ever catch the reason why Winwin ended up moving, but he was told a lot about Winwin’s traditional Chinese dance training. While he never got to see it personally, Taeyong told him it was amazing to watch and that he should convince Winwin to show him, but he didn’t get the chance. He definitely didn’t have a chance now, since Winwin was back in China for college, so he settled for watching his brother’s dances. 

He thought the commotion constantly going on at the house would have died down with so many of the boys gone for school, but the house was just as lively as ever. There were several cars in the driveway, and two in the open garage. All of the windows were open, and Jisung could hear faint chinese pop playing under the loud voices coming from the house. He didn’t want to assume, but he thought a fight was happening by the sounds of it. He didn’t pay it any mind until the front door slammed open and a green haired boy ran out. He wasn’t watching where he was running and rammed straight into Jisung. They landed painfully on the cement, the boy on top of Jisung and knocking the air out of him. Jisung could tell he had scrapes all over the right side of his arm, wincing at the sting of blood and dirt in the wounds. 

The boy stood straight up before apologizing profusely in Chinese. Jisung, with his extremely limited Mandarin, told the boy it was fine and stood up. He could see lights dancing in the boy’s eyes when he’d replied. The boy said something else, Jisung could only catch the words you and Chinese in the sentence, and looked at him eagerly. 

“Uhh… Sorry, I, uh, don’t really speak Chinese.” Jisung said, wincing apologetically. 

“Oh, I thought you were Chinese, too, sorry.” The boy said with a withering smile. 

“No, it’s fine. Uh, if it makes you feel any better, I’m Korean?” Jisung offered. 

The boy gasped. “Really? Do you speak Korean?”

“Uh… yeah?” Jisung said. This kid was weird.

“I used to study Korean when I was back home, I’m from China by the way, but I’m really bad at it.” The boy said. Jisung really didn’t know what to say to that. He’d just met the boy and he was just… talking so casually. 

“Oh, cool, I guess,” Jisung said, “Uh, I was on a walk, so…”

“Oh, sorry for bothering you, again. Bye, uh… what was your name? I’m Chenle by the way!” The boy, Chenle said. 

“Jisung. It’s no problem. See you around?” Jisung said, giving Chenle an awkward smile. Chenle was about to say something when someone else ran through the front door. Jisung recognized them as Renjun, he was in Jaemin, Jeno, and Donghyuck’s grade. 

“CHENLE YOU BRAT, WHAT-- oh, Jisung?” Renjun did a double-take, all the anger on his face easily melting away. 

“Hi?”

“Nice to see you, but I’ve gotta deal with this guy here. See you around.” Renjun nodded before dragging a struggling Chenle inside with him. Jisung waved to them as the door closed behind them. 

That was weird... 

He turned around and went home, energy sapped from the awkward situation he’d accidentally put himself in. He kinda wondered what the hell was happening that Renjun, of all people, was screaming about. He’d never heard the older’s voice raise above speaking level unless absolutely necessary, like when they were in the cafeteria. 

When he got home, he took a shower and patched his wounds up with bandaids. He decided to sleep for the rest of the day until dinner, because what else was there for him to do. The day had already been eventful, so why not. So, he curled up under his covers and fell asleep, thinking about the strange, interesting, and green-haired Chenle. 


End file.
